1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual stage condensable fluid compressor configured to use the expansion and compression of condensable fluids and thermal conductivity of the mechanical structure to operate at lower temperatures and higher efficiency that is generally associated with existing refrigerant compressors using oil lubricants.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous compressors have been developed for use with condensable fluids. However, inherent in many systems utilizing condensable fluids is the requirement that the condensable fluids be circulated under relatively high pressures and temperatures. As a result operative cooling of the compressor is often a limiting factor in the efficiency and life span of the compressor and related systems. Further, while mechanical compressors operate most efficiently with condensable fluids in vapor state, the use of condensable fluids in applications such as refrigeration inherently involve the change of state of the condensable fluid from gas to vapor to liquid. As a result, the design many systems utilize condensable fluids are compromised in terms of capacity and efficiency in order to ensure that fluid entering the compressor is in a vapor state. As will be described in greater detail, the present provides improved cooling and fluid delivery without the limitations of capacity and efficiency imposed by prior compressor designs. More particularly, the present invention utilizes a change of state of the condensable fluid within the compressor to provide both cooling and a vapor state of fluid entering the compression stage of the compressor.
The present invention relates to a dual stage condensable fluid compressor for use with condensable fluids such as refrigerants in air conditioning and refrigeration equipment. The dual stage condensable fluid compressor comprises a condensable fluid expansion stage in fluid and thermal communication with a condensable fluid compression stage.
The condensable fluid expansion stage comprises a fluid expansion nozzle to feed condensable fluids to an condensable fluid expansion chamber formed within a compressor head; while, the condensable fluid compression stage comprises a compressor cylinder having a reciprocating compression piston disposed therein. A reciprocating intake valve and an intake port are disposed between the condensable fluid expansion stage and the condensable fluid compression stage; while, a reciprocating exhaust valve and an exhaust port are disposed between the condensable liquid expansion stage and the condensable fluid compression stage.
In operation, the reciprocating compression piston reciprocates within the compressor cylinder. As reciprocating compression piston moves away from the compressor head, the intake valve moves from a closed position to a open position; while, the exhaust valve moves from an open position to a closed position thereby drawing condensable fluid into the expansion nozzle and expansion chamber and through the intake port into the compression cylinder. As the reciprocating compression piston moves towards the compressor head, the intake valve moves from an open position to a closed position; while, the exhaust valve moves from a closed position to an open position thereby forcing condensable fluid from the compression cylinder through the exhaust port.
During operation, heat is generated as a result of friction between the moving parts of the reciprocating compression piston and compression cylinder as well as by friction between the condensable fluid and the various internal surfaces of the condensable fluid expansion stage and the condensable fluid compression stage. As generated, heat is absorbed through these internal surfaces between the condensable fluid expansion stage and the condensable fluid stage by conduction. As condensable fluid enters the expansion chamber within the condensable fluid expansion chamber, a radiant and convective exchange of heat occurs between the condensable fluid and the interior surface of the expansion chamber.
Depending upon the initial temperature and state of the condensable fluid and the temperature of the expansion chamber, the condensable fluid may absorb or release heat to the surfaces of the expansion chamber. As a result, the condensable fluid enters the expansion chamber in the form of a liquid or gas, the condensable fluid undergoes a change of state to a vapor thereby providing for efficient performance of the condensable fluid compression stage.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.